Una oportunidad más
by NathalyRomHee
Summary: "Te mostrare una yo totalmente cambiada, una yo mucho mas bella. Conoceré a un chico más guapo que tú. Te aseguro que te mostrare a una yo mucho más feliz. No me voy a desmoronar como una tonta por amor."


He puesto mi corazón en estas lineas, para mi hermana amada. Siempre apoyándome indudablemente.

Espero que esto llegue a tu corazón. Te amo.

Como sabrán, ninguno de los dramas me pertenece, pues de haber sido así... la historia no seria como la conocemos.

* * *

 **Una oportunidad más**

 **Prologo**

"Me perdí a mi misma al enamorarme de ti. Cambié mis gustos, olvide mis creencias, perdí mi esencia. Apareciste tú y ya no era yo, me convertiste en lo que tú querías, e irónicamente, no logré que me quisieras."

* * *

" _Hablemos_ _"_

– _GJP_

Aun seguía dudando si estar ahí era lo correcto, pero contrario a sus deseos se encontró caminando a la sala de juegos de la mansión. Conocía a Joon Pyo mejor que nadie, así que daba por hecho que si ese mensaje lo había escrito de una manera tan seria la situación lo ameritaba.

Su mente aun se encontraba inestable, claro él seguía queriendo a su ahora mejor amiga y bien, así había obtenido la segunda desilusión amorosa más grande de su vida.

Visualizo a su amigo frente a la pantalla del salón, de nuevo con ese absurdo juego de carreras. Decidió sentarse en el siguiente sillón y observarlo acabar su ronda.

―Ya que has acabado de jugar, dime cual es la razón de hacerme venir aquí a esta hora…

―Es JanDi.

Si bien sabemos que el joven Yoon es el más sabio y coherente de todos los F4, JiHoo no pudo evitar crear diversas y muy creativas situaciones entre ellos. Desde que ella estuviera enferma, que él fuera a dejar o que ella…

―La verdad es que durante los días que estuvimos fuera, algo ha ocurrido…

…estuviera…

―…y eres mi mejor amigo, así que quería que fueras el primero en saberlo.

…embar…

―Me voy a casar.

Por un segundo se alegro que solo se tratara de aquello pero al siguiente todo se le vino encima.

― ¿Disculpa? ― Pregunto confundido por su declaración

―Eso. Le pedí matrimonio, ella acepto. Así que, nos casaremos. ― Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

―Yo… te felicito, me alegro mucho por ambos.

Ji Hoo se sintió aun más hundido que antes, debió haberse mostrado sorprendido y emocionado por su mejor amigo, tal como reaccionaria Ga Eul al escuchar aquello. Jae Kyung estaría eufórica por querer ser la madrina o algo parecido. Sin embargo el no sabía cual tenía que ser su reacción. No había pasado mucho desde que había renunciado definitivamente a JanDi y ahora todo había terminado sin tener un ía la esperanza que, conociendo el carácter de ambos, tal compromiso tendría lugar en varios años. Ahora frente a él estaba un Joon Pyo radiante, feliz y sobre todo, enamorado. La decepción lo embargaba, pero no con ellos, tampoco les guardaba rencor, sabía que una de las razones de la situación actual, había sido obra suya. Estaba preparado, pero aun así dolía.

―Gracias, yo… tenía miedo― Esta última parte pareció más un susurro para el mismo. ― Temía que fueras a tomarlo mal y te alejaras. Tu mejor que nadie, sabes que eso la destrozaría.

―Joon Pyo, ella te eligió a ti y podría poner objeción a eso. Todo lo que sentía por ella ha quedado en el pasado. ¿Acaso crees que me iría tan fácil? No podría hacerte entrar en razón desde lejos. Además Jan Di necesita ayuda para molestarte.

Los jóvenes rieron, quizá esa no fuera la mejor broma pero ante aquellas palabras, cada uno pudo recordar las ocasiones en que el ayudo a la pareja. Ambos eran tan testarudos.

―Entonces no te molestara ser el padrino, ¿o sí?

Aquello era demasiado. Ji Hoo no sabía cómo es que podía estar tan tranquilo en esa situación. Sentía crecer dentro de él un cumulo de sentimientos que comenzaban a oprimir su pecho. Angustia, desolación, pero sobre todo tristeza.

― ¿Por qué yo? ― Pregunto instintivamente.

―Bueno, pensamos que lo mejor sería que los padrinos fueran nuestros amigos más cercanos. Ella se lo pedirá a Ga Eul. Pero si tú te sientes incom…

―No. ― Lo corto― Por mi está bien. Acepto.

― ¡Perfecto! ― El joven heredero parecía no poder ocultar su alegría ― Entonces te veré en la fiesta de mañana.

―Ahí estaré.

Sin más, Ji Hoo salió a prisa del lugar, ya no podía pensar. No podía si quiera respirar. Solo necesitaba dormir un poco, al despertar pensaría las cosas con más calma.

* * *

 _Coro nupcial llega a nuestros oídos_

 _Jin Soon Mi(_ _1)_

 _Revista NYLON(2)_

" _Estamos a un paso de escuchar la marcha nupcial, pues esta noche se celebrara la fiesta de compromiso del heredero del Grupo Shinwa._

 _Así es, el joven, apuesto y talentoso Goo Joon Pyo está a unos pasos de ser un hombre casado, pero ¿quién es la afortunada chica que ha robado su corazón?_

 _Es nada más y nada menos que Geum Jan Di. Hemos escuchado que llevan bastante tiempo juntos, aunque antes no se haya hecho pública su relación._

 _Pero ¿fue cierto el rumor del compromiso y unión entre el Grupo Shinwa y el Grupo JK? Hace un año se hizo pública la unión de ambos grupos y con eso un compromiso entre los hijos de tal, sin embargo_ _Jae Kyung ha declarado que todo fue hecho para simple publicidad. Sin contar que ella ha logrado capturar al F4 mas difícil,_ _Song Woo Bin._

 _La presidenta Kang también ha declarado estar orgullosa de su hijo al haber escogido a un mujer sencilla, que le enseñe de la vida y sobre todo con quien sea feliz._

 _Pero tranquilas, todavía podemos respirar cerca del líder F4, pues aun no se ha estipulado una fecha para la boda. Esto no nos ha sorprendido, la joven Geum recientemente ha comenzado sus estudios en la Universidad Shinwa y ha dicho querer seguir con sus estudios y aprender a ser una buena esposa._

 _Chicas, deseémosle la mejor de las suertes en su compromiso y futuro matrimonio a la joven pareja."_

― ¡Que hermoso! ¡ _Omo_! Los F4 son tan geniales, Jan Di- _Unnie_ es tan afortunada. Quisiera un final igual de feliz. ― Oh HaNi no pudo evitar hacer pucheros ― Tonto Baek Seung Jo, ¿Por qué no me corresponde?

― _Ha Ni-ssi,_ te llego correo _._ ― La mama de Seung Jo la miro con alegría, como ella solía hacer siempre pero esta vez también ansiosa de saber sobre ese sobre tan lujoso.

Oh Ha Ni pudo imaginar que sería aquello y con una sonrisa lo abrió, sabía que su amiga no se le pasaría invitarla a su fiesta.

Ahora solo debía ponerse bonita, esa noche por fin conocería a los F4.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-Es de mala educacion llamar a alguien por su nombre sin ser cercanos por lo que se utiliza la terminacion _-ssi_

 _-Omo_ es una exclamación de alegría, sorpresa, etc.

- _Unnie_ , es utilizada para denominar o decir que es tu hermana mayor.

(1) El nombre que utilice es de el drama Todo sobre Eva

(2) Busque revistas coreanas y esta me gusto mucho

"Hola personitas, esta es mi primera historia. Espero tengan consideración, les agradezco que lean. Les pido que si encuentran algún error me informen. Agradeceré los reviews, todo apoyo moral es bueno. Regresare pronto."

 ** _Con todo mi cariño_**

 ** _Natali R._**


End file.
